When The World Turned Red
by Open Claws
Summary: What happens when a normal boy comes to know that he is not normal any more? Read how Scott, an ordinary college boy turned into a creature whom the world knows as Cyclops.


Oh come on. Come out NOW...uh...eh...grrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaa..._shink_.

**A/N: Like me, many of you might have wondered about the life history of Scott Summers( Okay, Cyclops). Some questions like-how did he get his power, or what are his glasses made of(also, Fastrack or Rayban?)- must** **have crossed your mind at least once. Here in this story, I've tried to create a plot where such questions have been answered. Let me warn you that at some places, applying logic would prove to be totally illogical(go try) because, as we know, **_**none**_** of the X Men powers can be explained logically. And logic limits the imagination too.**

**And by the way, I don't own X Men. (Disc.)**

* * *

><p>New York, 1992<p>

The campus of Heritage High looked quite alive. Some boys were playing basketball, eventually trying to impress the girls who were watching the game. Couples could be seen sitting in the amphitheatre, busy in...eh...nevermind. Seeing the huge number of students outside the college building one might have believed that the college building was actually some historical monument and the people outside were tourists. But, wait a second, that is a general scene in all colleges, isn't it?

In a far corner of the amphi, a boy sat on a bench, looking at his wrist watch every now and then. His tensed expressions showed that he was waiting for someone, and with every passing second he was getting even more impatient and worried.

**Scott's point of view:**

Oh look at those guys and girls, wandering like this place is their dad's property. And what am I doing? Just sticking my bottom here on this bench and waiting for her, not knowing if she would even show up or not. And let me recall why she is angry with me. Oh yes, I couldn't come up with the idea of any good place for outing within 30 seconds. Give me a break! I mean, where am I, in 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire'? Even they provide more than 30 seconds for giving the answer. *looks to his left, probably prompted by someone's call* Oh here she comes. Wait a minute; she was angry when we parted last time, then why is she beaming with joy today? *waves hello to the approaching girl who is still at a considerable distance* Let me think, the plausible reasons may be-

She got her pocket money doubled, or may be tripled.

Her cousin sister (whom she loves less than her pet dog; and as a matter of fact, she has no pet dog) had a break up recently, or maybe she failed in any exam.

Talking about the exams, the science test results are out and she has done a great job. Wait, I nearly screwed that one. What about my result? Well, another long lecture from dad. 'Sigh'

**General POV**

Sarah stood there in front of Scott, a blinding smile pasted on her face. "Hey, sorry for being late. Was stuck with that sucker." (Well, that's what they call their science teacher) She paused for taking a breath, and then said, "He was congratulating me for my performance in the science test." Scott's face, which was previously occupied by an expression of confusion, now shrunk a little. "So the results are out." He said in a low voice. She exclaimed with joy, "Of course. And you know what, I topped, _again_." She laid extra stress on the last word. "Did you see my marks?" Scott asked. His tone was worried; and a bit sad too. Science was something he had never liked, but his father always wanted him to be like him. His father worked in the Research and Development wing of the 'A.D. and Sons', a leading company in the market of diamond jewellery._(ya ya I know it dosen't sound like a diamond co.)_ He always discussed with Scott the things he did at work, none of which made sense to him ever. He still remembered the last time he failed in science test, he got a whole one hour lecture from his dad. Another such thing would turn his house into a combustion engine, and he didn't want to make his dad upset.

"Oh of course I did", Sarah replied, "And guess what, YOU PASSED." Scott's face lit up. Now he was going to tell this to his father proudly; uh…well, not proudly. First he would have to see his marks. Or better, ask his marks. "So how much did I score?" he asked, his ears ready to input any figure, as now he knew that he hadn't actually screwed his exam. Sarah looked at him for a second, a mischievous smile playing on her face, "I think you should see them yourself." "Oh why are you killing me with this suspense?" he asked impatiently, jumping like a 5 year old kid. "Because I'm sure that you won't believe me. Come with me and have a look." She answered. She started running and Scott followed her to the notice board where all the exam results were displayed. Scott started from the bottom end of the list because generally he was among the bottom 5. But this time he didn't find his name in the lower half of the list. His excitement was rising with every passing microsecond, and then he stopped, or better said, stunned.

His mouth agape and eyes bulging out.

He just couldn't believe his eyes.

65%.

This was his best score so far._ (ahem...considering the fact that he failed in the previous two tests.)_ Scott turned to Sarah and said, "Listen, I am rushing to my dad's office _now_. I have to have to tell him." And within a split second, he was gone. No saying goodbye, no planning about next meeting. All that stuff could wait, but this just couldn't.

He started his bike and sped off. All the way he was thinking about the plausible reactions of his father. He'll not jump with happiness, that he knew. But there will surely be some real improvement in his reaction.

It didn't take him much time to reach the silver shining skyscraper which displayed in really huge letters-

A.D. & Sons

Diamond Jewellery

_(FINE! I agree that it's a stupid name)_

He parked his bike and rushed inside the building. "Hey Spenser" he waved hello to the guard. The guard nodded in response. Though Scott had no interest in the work his dad did, he had visited the place many times when he was a little cuddly cute boy_(Ooo Gooo Gooo)_. He had developed good relationship with his father's colleagues and was known for his good sense of humour. Only that they didn't know that it was his mere personality that invoked humour and not _sense of humour_.

He reached at the reception and said, "Hey Marie, where's dad? I guess he's in his office, isn't he?" he said in one breath. "Calm down, calm down. What happened?" the lady asked with a little amusement. "Oh I've got some good news. I'll tell you later. Just tell me, is he in his office or not?" he said barely controlling the excitement which was now mixing with little nervousness. The lady took a breath and said, "No he's not in his office. He's in the lab." "Thanks Marie" he said and started running towards the elevator. The receptionist called out, "But they'll not let you in." "No problem, I'll wait outside" he shouted over his shoulder and entered the elevator.

The lab was situated on the –(minus) 2nd floor, that's what they called it, as it was two floors below the ground floor. He pressed the button and stood there in the elevator, imagining how his father would react to this improvement. He was constantly staring at the display.

….0

….-1

….-2

He was so impatient he wished everything to happen at lightning speed. But this delay was the only thing that was going to save him.

He waited for the elevator doors to open. After a few moments they did, but not in the way they should have. Scott heard a deafening sound and the doors bent inside, as if some explosive had gone off outside the elevator. He was stunned. He knew something very bad had happened in the lab, but a part of him didn't want to believe it. When he heard the emergency siren, he knew that the people inside the lab were in grave danger. He pushed open the doors and stepped outside. Fire sprinklers drenched his body. The lab was filled with smoke. Every now and then he could feel pieces of brick and concrete under his feet. His eyes were of no use, and the only thing he could smell was ash.

Many questions were circling in his mind.

Are the people inside the lab safe?

Is my dad safe?

What happened here?

What were they experimenting on? Some bomb or what?

Why is it so that the security and the medical help haven't arrived yet?

Then he looked at the elevator and got his answer. With the doors broken and sticking half out of the elevator, probably it was impossible to use it. And he reckoned that the elevator was the only way to reach here. 'But they must know some other way to get here' he thought. Suddenly he felt something under his foot that felt too soft to be brick or concrete. He knelt down to touch it, it was someone's hand. He felt his nerve, he was alive. Scott couldn't see his face. He reached his face by his hands and shook him. He didn't respond, probably unconscious.

He got up and walked further slowly. Suddenly he saw something glowing red. With the smoke all around, it was the only thing he could see. He went near it and bent down to have a closer look. It was probably some kind of stone or gem, not bigger than his fist, translucent and emitting red light. He kept staring at it, wondering why its brightness was increasing continuously. He kept staring at it until it was too bright and shiny to look at. Something inside him was telling him that it wasn't safe. Something was shouting in his ears and telling him to just turn around and run. He thought about doing so, but…..too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya ya I know that you know what's gonna happen next. But see, what can I do? I can write the story in a thousand ways(Okay, not in a thousand ways) but ultimately he's gonna be that red light area mutant. That's the obvious end. But don't worry, that wouldn't be the end of this story. R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
